Responsible
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Harus kuakui, aku kaget ketika mengetahui anak yang berada dipelukan Taemin adalah anakku. Buah cinta kami. Aku tahu, aku salah telah melakukannya. Dan sebagai seorang gentleman sudah seharusnya aku bertanggungjawab akan perbuatanku/2MIN/SHINee fic.


Berulang kali ia membaca tulisan yang tertara pada kertas itu. Berharap apa yang ia lihat salah, atau matanya sedang kelilipan. Nyatanya, tulisan di kertas itu sama sekali tidak berubah berapa banyakpun ia mengucek matanya. Hasilnya tetap positif.

Tetes air mata perlahan jatuh menuruni pipinya. Sedangkan tangannya memegangi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Responsible**

.

.

.

® 2012

.

.

.

.

Ting… Tong…

Seorang _yeoja_ beramput pirang kecoklatan sepunggung menekan bel sebuah rumah mungil. Rumah itu memang tidak sebesar rumahnya, namun cukup nyaman untuk dilihat siapa saja. Aura hangat terpancar dari tiap sudut rumahnya yang bersih.

Sesekali ia meremas bagian samping _summer dress_ selutut yang ia kenakan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sedikit tak yakin dengan tujuannya datang ke sini, namun ia harus melakukannya. Napasnya tercekat ketika pintu dibuka, menampilan sosok perempuan yang usianya hampir setengah abad, berambut hitam legam, dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Taemin-_ah_!" katanya. "Sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Ayo masuk."

"_Ne, Eomma_," panggil Taemin sambil tersenyum. Ia masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Tentu saja _eomma_ yang dipanggil Taemin bukanlah ibunya. Itu adalah ibu kekasihnya, Choi Minho. Dan kini ada dihadapannya adalah Kim Kibum–dan sekarang menjadi Choi KiBum. Nama yang sama dengan nama _eomma_-nya sendiri. Melihat _yeoja_ paruh baya itu membuatnya teringat akan _eomma_nya.

"_Eonnie_!" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang yang langsung memeluk Taemin.

"Sulli-_ah_." Taemin balas memeluk Sulli, adik Minho.

"_Oppa_ sedang latihan, kan?" tanya Sulli. "Aku baru mau melihatnya. _Eonnie_ mau ikut?" ajak Sulli.

Kekasihnya, Choi Minho, merupakan atlet sepak bola Korea Selatan. Dirinya terpilih sebagai anggota tim nasional beberapa bulan lalu dan kini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti babak penyisihan Piala Dunia. Tentu saja hari-hari Minho hanya diisi dengan latihan menjelang pertandingan.

Taemin menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul dalam benak Sulli. Tidak biasanya kekasih kakaknya itu seperti ini. "Eum… oke. Aku pergi dulu. _Eomma_, aku akan pulang dengan Minho _Oppa_!" kata Sulli pamit lalu keluar rumah.

Kibum meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Taemin, kemudian menyamankan dirinya di samping Taemin. "Ada apa, Taemin-_ah_? Tumben sekali kau tidak ikut melihat Minho," tanya Kibum. "Kalian ada masalah?"

Taemin menunduk sambil menggeleng. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan di atas pahanya. "_Eomma_, aku… akan pergi ke Jepang," kata Taemin membuka suara. "Malam ini."

Kibum sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Minho sudah tahu?" _Yeoja_ lulusan fakultas psikologi itu merasa ada yang janggal dengan Taemin. "Minho berbuat apa padamu?" Tangan pucat Kibum meraih kedua tangan Taemin. Memberikan kehangatan pada _yeoja_ manis itu.

Taemin diam seribu bahasa. Otaknya mulai menyusun kata-kata. "Kami baik-baik saja, _Eomma_. Sungguh."

Mata Taemin memanas. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Namun sayang, usahanya sia-sia kala Kibum memeluknya. Kehangatan yang diberikan Kibum membuat Taemin merasa bahwa Kim KiBum yang ada didepannya adalah Kim KiBum _eomma_-nya.

"_Eomma_…" isak Taemin. Ia pun mulai menceritakan keadaannya kini. Mengandung seorang keturunan Choi dalam rahimnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Minho! Cewek baru? Kuadukan pada Taemin, lho!" ledek Changmin dari jauh.

Minho yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. "Ini adikku, Choi Jin Ri!" serunya. "Adukan saja pada Taemin!"

Ia masih tertawa kecil meski Changmin telah berjalan bersama Kyuhyun. Ia dan adiknya memang sering disangka pacaran. Tapi nyatanya Minho telah memiliki Taemin, _yeoja_ yang ia cintai sejak masa SMA. Dan sekarang umurnya sudah duapuluh tiga tahun, sedangkan Taemin duapuluh dua tahun.

"_Oppa_, itu tadi Changmin? Shim Changmin yang itu?" tanya Sulli dengan mata membulat. Minho hanya mengangguk. "_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau berteman dengannya?! Kau tahu sendiri aku _fans_-nya!" omel Sulli.

Penampilannya menipu, _eoh_? Rambut panjang, wajah berpoles _makeup_, dan pakaian _girly_ menutupi _hobby_-nya yang ternyata sama dengan Minho, menonton sepak bola. Dan pemain nasional kesukaannya itu tadi, Shim Changmin, _namja_ tinggi berkulit gelap yang tadi Minho.

"Kau tidak bertanya," jawab Minho acuh tak acuh. Ia berjalan duluan membiarkan Sulli mengekor di belakang.

"Kau jahat, _Oppa_!" ambek Sulli pura-pura kesal.

Langit berwarna kemerahan ketika Minho selesai latihan. Sulli kadang berpikir, Minho itu seperti kuda. Setiap hari namja kelahiran 9 Desember itu latihan sepak bola dari pagi hingga petang–bahkan kadang malam. Namun belum pernah sekalipun Sulli mendengar Minho mengeluh kecapekan. Senyum selalu terukir di wajahnya.

"_Oppa_, tadi Taemin _Eonnie_ datang ke rumah," kata Sulli membuat Minho mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa dia tidak kemari?" tanya Minho penasaran. Meski tidak setiap hari menemani, Taemin pasti akan datang ke latihannya ketika hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Dan hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Seharusnya Taemin datang.

"_Molla_," jawab Sulli. "Sepertinya ia ingin curhat dengan _Eomma_. Masalah perempuan kali." Sulli menggedikkan bahu kemudian mendengus. "Kenapa harus dengan _Eomma_? Kenapa tidak denganku sajah?" tanya Sulli entah pada siapa.

Minho merangkul adiknya. "Kau masih kecil!"

"_Ya_!" seru Sulli sambil melepaskan rangkulan Minho. "Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, tahu!"

"Ah masa?" goda Minho sambil berjalan. "Kalo sudah dewasa, kok tidur saja masih sama boneka? Makan juga masih dipaksa _Eomma_. Dewasa apanya?"

"Itu masalah lain, _Oppa_!"

Minho kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan dan sumpah serapa yang dilontarkan adiknya. Senang sekali rasanya ia bisa menggodai adiknya sampai emosi begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!" seru Sulli ceria ketika memasuki rumah. "_Lho_? Taemin _Eonnie_ sudah pulang, ya?" tanyanya pada sang _eomma_ yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam. Sulli ikut membantu membawakan beberapa barang.

"Dia ke mari hanya sebentar," jawab Kibum. Ia melihat putra sulungnya sedang minum air. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia kecewa pada Minho. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Taemin memintanya untuk merahasiakan keadaan _yeoja_ itu. "Minho-_ah_, cepat mandi."

"_Ne, Eomma_," jawab Minho segera ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan tasnya lalu masuk kamar mandi.

"Tadi _Eomma_ dan Taemin _Eonnie_ membicarakan apa saja?" tanya Sulli.

Kibum melirik anak bungsunya itu. "Mau tahu saja," katanya sambil menoel hidung Sulli.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu," jawab Sulli. "Lagipula, Taemin _Eonnie_ jarang membicarakan masalahnya padaku. Lebih sering aku yang curhat padanya. Aku kan juga ingin merasakan punya kakak perempuan yang mempercayai adiknya." Sulli mempautkan bibirnya. "Bukan _namja_ macam Minho _Oppa_ yang kerjaannya bikin kesal adiknya!"

"_Ya_! Aku dengar itu!" seru Minho dari kamar mandi.

Sulli melewekkan lidahnya ke pintu kamar mandi. Kibum hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang masih seperti anak-anak meski umur mereka sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberi tahu Minho, Taemin-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka pintu apartemennya yang akan ditinggali Taemin selama di Jepang. "Dia tetap ayah janinmu. Lagipula, dia seharusnya bertanggungjawab," kata Sungmin, sepupu Taemin yang tinggal di Jepang.

"Aku mana bisa membuatnya khawatir dan stress," jawab Taemin sambil menarik kopernya masuk. "Menjadi anggota timnas dan ikut Piala Dunia sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Kalau hanya karena masalah ini dia sampai gagal, dia pasti akan sangat sedih."

"Kau tahu? Perkataanmu tadi seolah menanggap masalah ini adalah masalah gampang," jawab Sungmin. "Kau sedang membawa nyawa baru ke dunia, Taemin."

"Aku tahu, _Eonnie_," jawab Taemin. "Setidaknya sampai piala dunia selesai saja."

"Dan setelah Piala Dunia dia akan mengikuti liga ini dan itu." Sungmin memutar matanya. "Lalu kau akan berkata, 'kalau gagal, dia pasti sedih'. Kalau begitu kapan kau mengatakannya?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taemin. "Ini bukan hanya masalah tanggungjawab Minho sebagai laki-laki yang menghamilimu. Tapi juga sebagai ayah dari kandunganmu. Ketika besar nanti anakmu pasti akan bertanya siapa ayahnya. Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan membohonginya. Minho dan anakmu berhak, ah tidak. Mereka wajib saling mengenal."

Taemin bungkam. Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar adanya. Anaknya membutuhkan sosok ayah, dan Minho wajib mengetahui perihal anaknya ini. "Nanti. Hingga waktunya tepat, _Eonnie_," ucapnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan stress. Itu tidak baik bagi janinmu," kata Sungmin menutup pembicaraan mereka. "Isirahatlah. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku."

"_Gomawo, Eonnie_," kata Taemin sambil menyulingkan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun lebih sudah berlalu sejak Taemin menyadari dirinya mengandung. Minho sampai sekarang masih belum tahu dan tidak pernah diberitahu, baik itu oleh Taemin, _Eomma_nya, ataupun paman Taemin, Kim Jonghyun. Bahkan _namja_ itu kini kehilangan jejak Taemin. Hal terakhir yang diterima Minho hanya sebuah _email_ dari Taemin.

_From: leetaemin email. co. kr_

_Cc : -_

_To : choiminho email. co. kr_

Oppa, annyeong

_Maaf tidak memberi tahumu langsung. Aku akan pergi dari Korea._

_Jangan khawatir, aku tetap akan menjaga kesehatan seperti yang _Oppa_ selalu bilang. _Oppa_ juga, _ne_?_

_Aku akan tetap menjadi fans nomor satu-mu!_

Saranghaeyo_._

Minho menghela napas berat. Dirinya tidak pernah lagi menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan selain Taemin, yang entah bisa dibilang sudah selesai atau belum. Meski ia pernah mengatakan dalam sebuah _interview_ kepo bahwa ia belum tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan–tentu saja ini bohong besar–tetap saja ada perempuan-perempuan tidak tahu malu yang selalu membuat ponselnya berisik.

Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, berniat ke dapur mencari minum. Ketika ia membuka pintu, suara _eomma_nya sedang menelfon terdengar jelas. Awalnya Minho cuek saja, tapi mendengar nama anak laki-laki diucapkan _eomma_nya, ia jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Namanya Lee Yoogeun? Aa~ _neomu kyeopta_!" seru Kibum girang. "Kau harus mengirimkan pada _eomma_ fotonya, _Chagiya_," kata Kibum belum menyadari kalau Minho memperhatikannya bingung.

Eomma_? Anak _eomma_ kan hanya aku dan Sulli? _Pikir Minho. _Apa itu Taemin? Karena hanya Taemin yang memanggil _eomma_ dengan sebutan _eomma_. Dan Lee Yoogeun itu siapa?_ Minho berkutat keras dengan pikirannya.

"Siapa, _Eomma_?" tanya Minho setelah Kibum menutup telefonnya.

Sedikit kaget, Kibum berusaha tersenyum. "Hanya teman _Eomma_." Ia melihat jam. "Kau belum tidur? Besok bukannya harus latihan lagi?" tanya Kibum perhatian.

Minho mendekati _Eomma_nya dan memeluk Kibum dengan posesif dari belakang. "_Eomma_…" kata Minho manja sambil menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Kibum. "_Saranghae_." Kibum hanya tersenyum, membiarkan sang anak bertingkah manja barang sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya-cahaya lampu _blitz_ kamera tidak henti-hentinya menghujani mereka sejak tiba di Bandara Narita, Jepang. Maklum saja, tiga hari dua hari mendatang, tim sepak bola Korea Selatan dan Jepang akan bertanding final liga Asia. Dua hari lalu, pertandingan baru diadakan di Seoul. Dan kini pihak Korea Selatan yang melakukan tandang. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi topik panas di kedua negara.

Minho menyeret kopernya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali menyulingkan senyum pada orang-orang yang manyoritasnya perempuan. Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa dirinya tidak memiliki kecepatan seperti _striker_ timnya itu, Changmin. Atau Si Kapten, Junsu, yang notabenenya lebih pendek darinya.

"Minho-_ah_! _Ppalli_!" teriak sang manager ketika melihat Minho tertinggal jauh di belakang bersama kerumunan orang yang memperlambat jalannya.

"_Shitsureishimashita_," ucap Minho pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Setelah berhasil bebas dari kerumunan orang-orang itu, Minho segera naik ke dalam bus yang akan membawa timnya ke hotel.

Ia memilih duduk di tempat paling belakang bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Oke, dan mereka menjadi KyuLine kembali. Pemain lain hanya memutar mata mereka acuh tak acuh dengan KyuLine sambil mengira-ngira ulah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Biasanya Junsu yang menjadi target utama mereka.

"_Ya_, Minho-_ah_. _Waeyo_?" tanya Changmin pada _namdongsaeng_ yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Kau tidak semangat sekali kelihatannya. Biasanya kau yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam bus."

"_Gwaenchanha, Hyung_," jawab Minho. Ia menutup telinganya dengan earphone lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela dan mulai memjamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Minho, lalu melongo. "Cepat sekali dia tidur? Bukannya tadi dia sudah tidur di pesawat?"

Tanpa ia tahu, Minho bahkan sama sekali tidak memutar musik apapun dan ia masih terjaga. Bahkan ia mendengar apa yang dikatan Kyuhyun barusan. Namun _namja_ berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu memilih untuk diam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutnya. Aaa…" kata Taemin pada seorang bocah laki-laki berusia satu tahun lebih yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Bocah itu memakan bubur yang ada di sendok Taemin. "Anak _Eomma_ pintar sekali, hm!" kata Taemin girang sambil mencium pipi tembam anaknya.

Lee Yoogeun, nama lengkap bocah itu. Buah hati Taemin. Bocah berdarah Korea yang memiliki kewarganegaraan Jepang. Beberapa bulan setelah Taemin tinggal di Jepang, perempuan itu mengubah kewarganegaraannya karena ia pikir akan lebih mudah bila ia menjadi warga negara Jepang, daripada harus bolak-balik Korea untuk mengurus surat-surat macam perpanjangan _passport_ dan ijin tinggal tiap tahunnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sungmin dari pintu apartemen. _Yeoja_ duapuluh lima tahun itu berjalan mendekati Yoogeun dengan wajah bahagia. "Kyaa… ponakanku tampan sekali hari ini!" serunya lalu menciumi pipi. "Sudah wangi pula."

Taemin tertawa. "_Eonnie_! Cepat mandi, lalu kita makan," kata Taemin.

"Sip, Boss!" kata Sungmin jahil lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Taemin hanya manyun mendapat panggilan macam itu dari Sungmin. Memang, professinya adalah sebagai salah satu pemilik PT sebuah perusahaan Korea yang bekerja di banyak bidang. PT itu dimiliki oleh Appanya, Lee Jinki, dan pamannya, Kim Jonghyun–kakak _eomma_nya. Sebelum kedua orangtuanya meningal karena kecelakaan pesawat, Onew–begitu Jinki biasa dipanggil–dari dulu sudah menulis surat wasiat bahwa bila terjadi apa-apa para dirinya dan Key, Taemin akan menggantikannya memimpin perusahaan saat berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Bila usianya belum dua puluh tiga, untuk sementara waktu Jonghyun yang akan memimpin.

Jonghyun sudah mengetahui perihal Taemin dan Yoogeun. Awalnya _namja_ itu mengamuk parah. Bahkan ia berniat melaporkan Minho ke polisi. Namun setelah Taemin bujuk berhari-hari lamanya, akhirnya Jonghyun menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Taemin yang memilih untuk mengasingkan diri ke Jepang.

Taemin menyalakan TV. Berita tentang sepak bola langsung menghiasi layar TV-nya. Ia sedikit penasaran siapa-siapa saja pemain Korea Selatan yang datang ke Jepang. Maklum, ia tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan sepak bola di negeri sakura itu.

Ia diam seribu bahasa melihat video para personil timnas Korea Selatan di bandara tadi siang. Salah satunya adalah Minho. _Yeah_, Choi Min Ho. Ayah dari Yoogeun. Taemin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang. Apakah senang atau sedih. Semuanya menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari setelah timnas Korea Selatan mengadakan latihan terakhir, mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran yakiniku dekat lapangan tempat mereka berlatih. Namun Minho tidak ikut. Ia berjalan di pinggiran pusat pertokoan Tokyo yang selalu ramai. Bahkan sampai malam beigni, pengunjung tidak henti-hentinya berlalu-lalang, keluar masuk toko.

Dari Jepang, hal yang paling di suka Minho adalah makanannya, terutama cemilan-cemilannya yang manis. Katakan saja Minho sedang stress, setelah tadi menghabiskan se_cup_ eskrim, _Pocky_, dan kue manju, ia masih ingin makan.

Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, mengantre pada antrean yang berada di depan salah satu stand ango kesukaannya selama di Jepang. Selama menunggu, matanya memperhatikan sosok bocah laki-laki yang berada di gendongan seorang perempuan yang mengantre di depannya. Melihat bocah itu mengingatkan dirinya akan ia ketika masih kecil dulu.

Tangan bocah itu berusaha meraih-raih Minho yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Tanpa sadar, bocah itu tidak sengaja menarik rambut perempuan itu.

"Yoogeun-_ah_, _waeyo_?" tanya perempuan itu pada sang bocah dalam bahasa Korea.

Minho membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena perempuan itu berbahasa Korea, namun karena ia sangat ingat suara siapa itu. Suara gadisnya. Suara Taemin.

"Taeminnie!" seru Minho membuat perempuan itu berbalik. Benar seperti dugaan Minho, perempuan itu adalah Taemin. Reaksi Taemin pun tidak beda jauh dengan Minho.

"_Oppa_…" bisik Taemin lirih. Perempuan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoogeun. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "_Oppa, annyeong_," sapanya basa-basi. Ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk lari dari Minho. Lari pun pasti Minho bisa mengejarnya, kan?

"Kau selama ini di Jepang?" tanya Minho. "Kenapa?" Matanya berlaih pada sosok bocah yang dipanggil dengan nama Yoogeun itu. "Kau sudah menikah?"

Taemin menggigit bibirnya. Matanya sudah panas, kapanpun siap mengeluarkan air mata. Ia pun menggeleng pelan. Entah bagaimana, napas Minho tercekat melihat gesture tubuh Taemin. Ia pun menarik Taemin keluar dari antrean. Membawa perempuan itu menuju satu tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Jelaskan padaku!" perintah Minho. Taemin sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hanya isakan yang di dengarnya. Minho memegangi pundak Taemin dengan tatapan yang melembut. "Taemin-_ah_, jelaskan padaku. _Jebbal_…"

"_Oppa_, kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan dulu?" bisik Taemin lirih, masih dengan kepala menunduk. "Beberapa minggu sebelum Korea Selatan melawan China waktu itu," tambah Taemin.

Minho berusaha menggali lagi ingatannya. "Kau hamil, Taemin-_ah_?"

Taemin mengangguk. Ia merasakan lengan Minho mengendur di pundaknya. Ia pikir, Minho akan meninggalkannya bersama Yoogeun di sana. Spekulasi-spekulasi bila Minho tidak akan mengakui Yoogeun sudah terputar dalam benaknya. Namun semua spekulasinya terbantahkan saat Minho melah menariknya ke dalam pelukan, hinggga Yoogeun berada di antara mereka berdua.

"_Baka_," bisik Minho. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari awal? Kau menghilang begitu, kau pikir itu menyelesaikan masalah?" tanya Minho. Taemin hanya diam mengengarkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membesarkan Yoogeun sendiri selama ini. Aku ini ayahnya, Taemin-_ah_."

"Aku hanya takut waktu itu," kata Taemin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada tegap Minho.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu!" kata Minho. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Taemin. Menghirup wangi shampoo Taemin yang terasa memabukkan untuknya. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Berhenti bertindak seolah kau kuat menghadapi semuanya sendiri."

"_Mianhae_," bisik Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mari lihat, apa yang membuat Choi MinHo kita menjadi seperti orang kesetanan kemarin?" tanya Changmin sambil merangkul Minho. Mereka dan teman-teman setim lainnya berjalan melewati lorong belalai yang menghubungkan bandara langsung ke pesawat.

Minho masih cengar-cengir saja. Sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Taemin dan anaknya, Yoogeun, senyum seakan menjadi tato permanen di wajahnya yang takkan pernah hilang. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau bisa dianggap gila!" kata Kyuhyun di sisi lain Minho.

"_Hyungdeul, chukhahaeyo_!" kata Minho dua manusia yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan dengan alis terangkat dan dahi berkerut. "Kalian sudah jadi paman!"

Butuh waktu sekian detik bagi _duo evil_ itu untuk mencerna kalimat Minho. "Paman? Kau punya anak?" tanya Changmin. "Sejak kapan? Dengan siapa?"

"Taemin!" seru Minho bangga. "Tunggu saja undangan pernikahanku sampai ke tangan kalian."

"Menurutmu, apa dia _MBA_?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berdiri memandangi punggu Minho yang berjalan memasuki pesawat.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat orang _MBA_ sebahagia itu." Kemudian _namja_ yang memiliki julukan _Evil Maknae_–meski statusnya sudah bukan _maknae_ lagi–beralih pada Changmin. "Cepat kau menikah! Di antara KyuLine, kau yang paling payah dalam mendekati perempuan!"

"Kau sendiri dengan Sungmin belum ada perkembangan. Masih sering berantem." Changmin berusaha mencari-cari alasan. "Saat kau di sini pun, kau tidak menemuinya, kan? Pacar macam apa kau?"

Seringai _evil_ pun terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Asal kau tahu saja, tahun depan aku dan Sungmin akan menikah. Aku tiga langkah lebih maju daripada kau!" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Mendekati Sulli saja tidak berani. Copot saja _nickname_ Lord Voldemin-mu itu!"

"_Ya_! Kau tidak tahu perjuangannya, sih! Gitu-gitu Minho galak tahu kalau sudah mengenai adik sematawayangnya!" Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai laki-laki, sudah seharusnya aku bertangungjawab pada apa yang kulakukan. Dan ini pertanggungjawabanku.

Taeminnie, kau tahu, ada dua hal yang membuatku merasa jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. Pertama, aku berhasil merubah margamu menjadi Choi. Kedua, aku menjadi seorang _appa_!

.

.

.

.

.

**DONE**

**3.027 words**

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, December 19, 2012

09.45 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, December 20, 2012

06.00 P.M.

**Responsible © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


End file.
